


Big Night In

by ivy_baskin, LB714



Category: Actor RPF, Daniel Radcliffe - Fandom, Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: M/M, first-time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_baskin/pseuds/ivy_baskin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB714/pseuds/LB714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Tom, whilst having a movie night at Dan's place, start talking about actors doing love scenes with someone of the same sex, and then decide to see for themselves what it's like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Night In

 

"Come on in, mate." Dan threw open the door to his flat and made an exaggerated mock-bow of welcome. "I'm just making dinner." He held the phone away from his ear and waggled it at his friend playfully.

"Pizza again, is it?" Tom teased, removing his jacket and tossing it on a nearby chair. He'd been to Dan's flat enough that it was an automatic gesture.

"I thought you liked my cooking," Dan said, looking dismayed. He was distracted from their banter when the person on the other end of the line came back and he had to place his order. He motioned Tom toward the kitchen, indicating that he should help himself to a beverage.

"You've exceptional phone skills," Tom shot back. He rummaged through the refrigerator, which was stocked with a mishmash of mysterious-looking food containers and miscellaneous condiments. He located a bottle of Guinness and grabbed a can of Diet Coke for Dan. "What's on the agenda for tonight?" he said, taking his place on the large, comfortable sofa.

Dan hung up the phone and threw himself onto his favourite spot on the sofa, settling in with his feet up on the low coffee table. "Pizza will be here in about half an hour. I thought a movie, since there's no cricket tonight. Why don't you pick one? I can't make up my mind."

Tom heaved himself off the couch and strode over to Dan's DVD shelves. He scanned the rows of movies Dan had collected over the years, and his eyes fell upon a foreign title. He pulled the case from the shelf and held it up. "Is this any good?" he asked.

Dan squinted at it. "Oh— _Y Tu Mamá También_? Yeah, it's quite good. I haven't watched it in years, actually. Might be a bit racy for you, though," he said, grinning at Tom. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Smirking, Tom tossed Dan the box and sat down again. "I can handle anything you dish out, Radcliffe," he said.

"Oh, a challenge, is it?" Dan said, getting up and putting in the movie. "We'll see about that."

They settled in to watch, interrupted only by the arrival of the pizza, and Dan noticed that Tom was drawn into the film very quickly. It _was_ a very intense story: two young men, about their own age, who go on a very unusual road trip with a beautiful woman whose motives are unclear. Dan kept looking over at Tom each time there was a love scene—and there were a lot of them—trying to gauge his reaction.

Tom was riveted. The movie was not only artistically filmed by a director he'd worked with briefly, but it was also brilliantly and bravely acted by the two leads. He began to wonder what it would be like to play such a role.

The film was about halfway through when Dan got up to get them both refills on their drinks. "So," he said casually as he sat back down on the sofa next to Tom and handed him another Guinness, "what do you think? It's a great film, and . . . pretty sex-drenched, isn't it?"

"It's fantastic," Tom replied. "Would you do it?"

"Oh, I would love to work with Alfonso again," Dan replied, evading the real question behind Tom's words for the moment. "Now that I'm older and have done a few other projects, I'm sure it would be a fantastic collaboration. He really likes taking chances, and so do I."

"So you'd do it? Explicit sex scenes? I know you did it for _Equus_ , but that was different. That wasn't really . . . sexy."

"No," Dan said slowly, "it wasn't. Doing a sex scene as explicit as these," he motioned toward the screen, "would be very different, but . . . it might be very exciting, too." He took a sip of his Diet Coke and looked sideways at Tom. "What about you? Would you be game?"

"What? To do a sex scene?" He tilted his head and looked at the screen. "I don't know. I suppose it would have to be really well written and not just gratuitous. And my costar would have to be hot." He looked at Dan and grinned when he said this last.

"Doesn't matter, mate," Dan said, grinning back at Tom. "You could have the most stunningly beautiful person in the world beside you, and still not be able to get it up, because someone would be shoving a light and a camera up your arse, and someone else would be telling you where to move your head . . . No," he shook his head sadly, "never as good as the real thing, I'm sorry to say. I don't know about you, but I need my . . . privacy." He glanced back at Tom, and gave him a crooked, slightly embarrassed smile.

"I gather we won't be finding a Daniel Radcliffe sex tape on YouTube anytime soon?" joked Tom. All this talk about sex scenes was becoming intriguing.

"Oh, Christ, no," Dan said with disgust. "I keep my love life to myself, thank you. Doing a movie like this," he gestured at the screen, "would make people speculate, of course—you can't help that. But I like to keep them guessing as much as I can." He waggled his eyebrows at Tom. "I don't think you've really answered my question, though, about whether you'd do an explicit love scene. Never mind, though—let's finish watching, and then we'll see what you say."

Dan settled himself comfortably back into the sofa again, and took a long drink of his Diet Coke. There were some scenes coming up in the film, even steamier than what they'd already seen, and he was very curious now as to Tom's reaction. As they watched, he slowly became aware of how close together they were sitting on the couch; he could just feel Tom's body heat. What was strange, though, was . . . he didn't mind the closeness at all. He sighed deeply and made himself concentrate on the film again.

And Tom saw _the_ scene. The two boys made love, and the two young actors threw themselves into it completely. Tom studied the scene intently. After it was over, he was tempted to ask Dan to play it back, but he was afraid of how that might come across. As the credits rolled, Tom looked at Dan and said, "I can see why you enjoy this film so much."

Dan nodded, his eyes still on the screen. "It's fantastic, isn't it? And now, every time I watch it, I think, how would you prepare yourself for such . . . intense scenes?" He paused, lost in thought for a moment, and then he looked over at Tom. "As an actor," he said quickly, then looked away again, playing with his drink awkwardly. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I'm not sure I do." Tom shifted his position on the couch. "Do you mean Method?"

"No, Method is rubbish," Dan said dismissively. "You do have to understand your character, but you don't have to BE them, yeah?" He moved so that he was facing Tom as he talked, and noticed vaguely, as he started to warm to his subject, that their knees were almost touching. "I mean, you have these two tossers who are trying to impress an older woman, and can't believe their luck when she comes with them on their road trip. They think they've scored, massively, and then . . ." Dan held up a finger to emphasize his point, "she turns the tables on them, and _really_ makes them look at themselves."

Tom looked back at the screen, which was showing the closing credits, and considered Dan's words. "Yeah, I see what you mean. But wouldn't you actually have to experience something like that to really understand it? To be able to act it out?"

Dan glanced over at Tom again, and licked his lips. "Well, um, I don't know. I mean, it's a love scene, right? And if you've done a love scene already, would something like this really be _that_ different? When I was doing _Equus_ in New York, I had to get pretty . . . comfortable with Lorenzo. Just not sure if something like . . . this would be different, you know? I'd love to talk to the two actors, and ask them what it was like. I mean, they really were—" Dan paused, his hand reaching for the remote even as he was wondering whether he should suggest what was on his mind. "Um . . ." he flicked a glance at Tom again. "Would you mind if we watched it again? Just to see, well, how it plays out?"

Eager to see the love scene again, Tom replied, "Yeah, sure, go on, then. Let's watch it again." He didn't know why he was suddenly so curious, but for some reason it didn't bother him at all. And watching this movie with Dan didn't bother him, either.

Dan quickly searched through the DVD menu and found the scene. Once he'd started playing it again, he sank back onto the sofa, intent on studying the actors, but also quite aware of Tom's rapt attention, too. He was starting to feel a little warm, as well, and tried not to think about what might be causing that feeling. Yes, the scene was hot enough to turn anyone on, but . . .

He wriggled his way a little deeper into the cushions of the sofa, and tried to focus on the film. As the love scene between the two male actors unfolded, Dan began to fidget a little, and finally he turned to look at Tom and said, "This is pretty intense stuff, isn't it? Still think you could handle it?"

"Do you?" Tom teased, a bit too defensively he thought, after he said it. "Would you do it? Kiss a chap like that?"

Dan stared at him for a moment, not sure what to say. Then he took in a deep breath. "Well, only one way to find out, mate, isn't there?" And he leaned in quickly and pressed his lips against Tom's, closing his eyes and breathing hard.

Tom was so shocked that he didn't have time to react. He wasn't expecting this at all. Yet, he wasn't exactly pushing Dan away. In fact, he rather liked it. So before he could stop himself, he began to kiss Dan back.

Still amazed that he had made such a move, Dan was even more surprised to find Tom responding to his impulsive gesture. Yet, as the kiss continued, Dan wondered if it really had been so impulsive. He was enjoying this far too much for it to be something that he didn't want . . . wasn't he? The two of them had grown closer in the last year or so, and maybe, just maybe, there was an attraction there he hadn't really thought about before. Nor, perhaps, had Tom.

Dan moved in closer to Tom, put a hand on his shoulder, and opened his mouth just wide enough so his tongue could tease against his friend's lips. _What will he do now?_ Dan wondered.

Tom couldn't believe he was doing this, but he also found that he didn't want to stop. And when Dan opened his mouth, he knew he should have pulled away. They both had girlfriends, after all! But kissing Dan was so different from kissing Jade that Tom decided he wanted to keep going and see where this led. He considered Dan a close friend now—they had a lot in common and got on really well. He just didn't realize that his mate was such a good kisser.

So when Dan's tongue requested entrance, Tom was more than happy to oblige.

Shocked as he was when Tom actually opened his mouth, Dan could not stop himself from thrusting his tongue deep inside, prolonging their kiss. _You're not really shocked,_ he told himself. _You ARE enjoying this._ Suddenly, Dan had to admit to himself that he really was—and that Tom seemed to be, too. He tried not to think of what a complication this could be to his life, if they were to take this any further. This was something different, his mind insisted, something outside of their regular lives. And it was just between the two of them, wasn't it? Not something they would share with anyone.

He opened his eyes then, and looked at Tom; then he pulled back and studied his friend, his breathing still a little laboured. "Look," he said quietly, "if you want me to stop, I will. No worries, mate." But even as he offered Tom the out, Dan was running his hand over his friend's shoulder and back, unconsciously pulling him in even closer.

"We probably should," Tom replied, equally breathless. Then he pulled Dan in for another long, deep kiss. He simply couldn't resist. He'd always thought Dan a good-looking chap, but he never really thought about how _hot_ he was, until now.

Dan gave himself over to the kiss, not wanting to think any more about what they were doing, just wanting to feel Tom's lips against his. This felt too damn good to stop, and—to be honest—he was glad that Tom hadn't wanted to. This suddenly seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do, and he wanted it to go on. He moaned a little as the kiss got deeper and stronger, and soon he found his hand sliding down from Tom's shoulder onto his chest . . . and then he was tugging at the buttons of Tom's shirt . . .

Before he could stop himself, Tom began sliding back and down on the couch, pulling Dan with him. He didn't want to think about what they were doing, he just wanted to enjoy it. Dan seemed willing enough, and in truth, Tom had always been curious about what it would be like to kiss a boy. Dan's lips were soft, yes, but he was assertive and confident, and that made it all the more delicious.

Tom brought his hands up to Dan's hair, and he began to run his fingers through his long locks as Dan worked the buttons on his shirt.

Dan was breathing hard now, already past the point where he could call a halt to this. He was on top of Tom, kissing him and trying to get his hand inside his shirt, and he wanted more. He'd always been a little curious about what it would be like, making out with a bloke. Now he knew—it felt just as fantastic as it did with a woman. And—honesty again—he loved it. He was seeing his friend in a whole new light, and he felt even closer to him as their kiss became more intense, more passionate.

Dan lifted himself up just long enough to pull Tom's shirt away from his body, and he stared down at his friend's chest for a moment, drinking in the sight and biting down on his bottom lip, trying to contain his excitement. _Oh, bollocks,_ he said to himself, _you know you want to. Just bloody do it._ He swooped down and started to lay a path of kisses across Tom's chest, while his hand searched for a nipple, and began to pinch it between his fingertips.

Tom didn't know whether to laugh or groan. It felt so good to have Dan's mouth on his body. He kept thinking he should stop this, but since neither of them was saying anything, Tom figured he'd keep at it until Dan said stop. And right now, he wasn't stopping.

Tom cradled Dan's head against him, and he began to wonder if Dan was as excited as he was becoming.

As he let his lips wander over Tom's skin, Dan could feel himself growing hard. He never would have believed it, but the proof of just how turned on he was strained against the fly of his jeans. And still he didn't want this to end. Dan kissed his way over to Tom's nipple and lips replaced fingers as he began to gently suck on it—noticing as he did that the small, dark nub was standing stiffly at attention already. Sighing against Tom's pale, smooth skin, Dan reached for his friend's hand and slowly started moving it down toward the bulge in his jeans.

Tom let Dan guide him. At this point, he would do whatever Dan wanted. His friend seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and Tom had no complaints. As his hand reached Dan's crotch, he could feel the heat against his palm, even through Dan's jeans. Without being told, Tom began to rub the firm bulge under his palm.

Dan groaned as Tom applied a firm but gentle pressure against his jeans, rubbing the denim against Dan's cock in the process. He lifted his head long enough to say, "Christ, that feels fantastic," and then he went back to Tom's chest, flicking his tongue over his friend's other nipple a few times before starting to suck on it, too.

Slowly, as Tom's touch aroused him more and more, Dan began to slide his own hand between them until it covered the crotch of Tom's jeans, and he carefully squeezed the growing hardness he found there.

"Fuck, Dan," Tom exclaimed. He craned his neck to watch Dan, to see those lips on his chest. He began to rub Dan's erection harder. Soon, though, he realized he wanted to touch it, so he began to pop open the buttons on Dan's jeans. Any moment, he thought, Dan was going to stop him.

Dan gasped quietly as he felt Tom's fingers loosening his fly. How was it possible that he could feel surprised at what they were doing and at the same time crave it so much? And he did want this, he could not deny it.

With a quiet groan, Dan rolled over onto his side, pulling Tom with him so that they lay facing each other on the couch. He continued to cradle Tom's cock, pushing with the back of his hand to keep his friend's hand where it was, too. He looked at Tom, stared into his eyes. "Are you okay?" he whispered. "What I mean is . . . I want to go on. Do you?"

Tom was afraid Dan was leading him to say no. They had gone far enough already, but he didn't want to stop. "What do you think?" He covered Dan's hand and pressed it more firmly against the bulge in his jeans.

Dan moaned and slid his hand around Tom's body to cup his ass and press Tom even closer against his throbbing hard-on. "I think," he said breathlessly, "that if you don't have your hand in my pants and on my prick in the next, oh, minute . . . I might go mad." He moved in to kiss Tom then, a fierce, lip-bruising kiss, and began to grind his hips against him.

Tom kissed him back just as fiercely, and in one swift move rolled on top of Dan, his hand still against Dan's cock, only now he slipped his hand inside Dan's pants and pressed his hand against the throbbing organ. "Well, well, mate," he said, breaking away and panting, "seems someone is a bit excited."

"And whose fault is that, I wonder?" Dan gasped. "You picked out the bloody movie, didn't you?" he went on, grinning and panting. "You got me all hot and bothered . . . so what are you going to do about it?" He captured Tom's mouth again, and moved his hand around so he could push his way inside the front of Tom's jeans, inside his pants. He curved his hand around his friend's cock, which was just as hot and hard as his own. " _Mmm_ ," he murmured against Tom's lips. "You feel amazing."

"Not as good as you feel, mate." He mimicked Dan's movements and grasped Dan's cock and began to stroke it. "Ah, yes, this feels very good."

"It's only going to get better," Dan breathed in his ear. Withdrawing his hand from Tom's pants, he rolled them over again, so that he was on top now. "Don't stop touching me," he hissed as he braced himself on his hands over Tom, and began thrusting against him. Half undressed, the fabric of their jeans and briefs rubbing against their cocks, Tom's fingers stroking him, Dan thought it felt so glorious, he was afraid he might come any minute.

"Hang on," he muttered, as much to himself as to Tom, and he paused, panting and struggling to breathe.

Tom paused, breathing hard, his hand curled around Dan's very hot cock, and said, genuinely concerned, "What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Oh, Christ, no," Dan gasped, still breathing hard. "You're doing everything right." He bent down to give Tom a hard, quick kiss. "I just don't want to, you know . . ." He paused, blushing a little. "Embarrass myself." He looked down at Tom with a smile. "It would be nice if I could last a while, yeah?" Another kiss, and then Dan lifted himself up off Tom, still straddling him with his knees. "Maybe we should . . . get rid of a little clothing. What do you think?" Dan reached down for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it off over his head, throwing it aside.

Tom slid his hands up Dan's lean waist to his nipples. "I think that's a fantastic idea, mate," he said, then added with a leer, "You first, since you've already started."

"Me first?" Dan replied with a grin. "What, you want me to take these jeans off?" He looked down at his already opened fly, and then looked slyly at Tom. "Well, mate, since you've already had your hand in there, I kind of thought you might help me with that." He grabbed Tom's hands then, which had been driving Dan to distraction as Tom played with his nipples, and slid them down until they were both just inside the waistband of his jeans and resting on his hips.

"I imagine I can relieve you of these," Tom said, tugging the jeans down Dan's thighs and helping him out of them. Now Dan stood before him clad only in underpants. "Nice pants," he said, "but I think you'd look nicer without them." Without waiting for an answer, he yanked Dan's pants down, grinning as Dan's cock sprang up. He'd seen Dan naked before, in _Equus_ , but never in this state.

Dan gasped quietly as Tom stripped him of his pants and he was suddenly naked in front of him. Things were happening so fast . . . but he loved it, he really wanted them to happen this way. He was so aroused, he could barely keep still. Dan took a deep breath in, and smiled down at Tom. "Happy now? I'm thinking I'd like to see you without yours now."

Dan knelt on the floor beside where Tom lay on the sofa, and pushed and pulled until he had Tom's shirt off. Dan stopped just long enough to lick and nip at the nipple closest to him, and then he slipped his hands down to Tom's jeans, and began tugging them down.

Tom lifted his hips to make it easier for Dan. "I'm happy if you're happy. And you seem very happy," he said, reaching out to grasp Dan's cock. It was hot and very hard in his hand.

"Much happier than I expected to be tonight," Dan murmured as he worked Tom's jeans and pants down and then pulled them off all in one swift movement. Now that he had Tom naked, lying there in front of him, Dan swirled his hands down his chest and over his friend's belly, stopping only when he reached the thick hair that surrounded Tom's hard, quivering cock. "You know," he said, toying with the dark curls, "I've seen you blond so much, I keep forgetting you're a natural brunet."

Dan turned his head to look up at Tom, grinned, and arched his eyebrows. "So . . . now that we have each other in such . . . compromising positions, what do you think we should do about it?" He let his hand stray down to slowly stroke Tom's thighs as he spoke. Dan knew just what he wanted to do, but he wanted first to see what Tom would say, now that they had gone this far.

Tom craned his neck to see Dan's hand. "What would you _like_ to do about it, eh?" he asked, trailing his fingers over Dan's shoulder and down his bicep.

"I can think of a couple of things," Dan said, letting out a big sigh. His hand wandered back up Tom's thighs until his fingers twined around his friend's cock, and Dan began to gently stroke him, taking his time, watching Tom's face as he did it to see how he would react, if it felt good. It certainly felt good to _him_ as Tom's cock grew even harder, warmer, under his touch. "Do you want me to just . . . go ahead?" he asked quietly. "Is it all right, really?"

Now Tom grew serious. This wasn't just a lark for him. He genuinely liked Dan. And he wanted to do . . . things with Dan that he'd never done with any other bloke. He nodded. "Yes, it's all right. Really."

"Good," Dan whispered, and he straightened up on his knees so he could lean over and kiss Tom, a long, lingering kiss. "Because I want to do more than just touch you," he said when he drew back from the kiss. "But I want you to want it, too."

Dan kissed Tom again, and then moved down to his throat, laying an unhurried trail of kisses all the way down his body. When he got to Tom's belly, he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. _I've never done anything like this before,_ he thought. _Never even thought about it. But now . . . with him . . . it seems right, doesn't it? He's my friend, someone I really care for. And I want to make love to him._

Dan moved a bit, so he was closer to Tom, and then, after another deep breath, he bent over and took the head of Tom's cock between his lips, sucking on it gently. He closed his eyes, and could feel his own cock getting harder as he drew Tom even deeper inside his mouth.

"Oh, Dan," Tom groaned, gripping Dan's hair and twining his fingers through his friend's dark locks. He arched his back and bit his lip—what Dan was doing to him felt amazing.

Dan let Tom's cock slide out of his mouth, teasing it with his tongue as he did. Then he looked up at Tom, eyes half-closed and heavy with his own arousal. "I've never done this before. But I take it I'm doing it properly?" he said with a small, sly grin.

"You're fucking amazing," Tom said, lifting his head and caressing Dan's cheek. "Don't stop."

"Oh, don't worry, mate," Dan whispered, turning his head to nip at Tom's fingers for a moment. "Now that I've started, I have no intention of stopping." He bent again to take Tom's cock in deep, sucking even harder while his hand drifted down to caress his friend's balls.

With his eyes squeezed shut, Tom swore again. He didn't want to think too much about what they were doing, and right now he couldn't think of anything except Dan's mouth on his cock and how good it felt.

As Dan continued to suck and fondle him, Tom's cock grew harder and hotter, and Dan's instinct was to go faster, to bring him off. But he didn't really want all this to be over so soon. It was better than he'd imagined, touching and tasting his friend, and he wanted to draw it out, make it last. Besides, his own cock was aching now, wanting attention badly.

He let Tom slide out of his mouth again, and gazed at his friend's stiff, throbbing cock for a moment, slick with Dan's own saliva. He kissed the tip and began to stroke the shaft slowly as he moved back up Tom's body so that he could kiss him again. But first, Dan took Tom's hand and brought it down to his own cock again. "I'm in pain here, Tom," he whispered. "See what you're doing to me?"

Tom groaned when Dan stopped. He never realized how "talented" Dan really was. Now he rolled onto his side, propped up on his elbow. "What would you like me to do about it, eh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's a good question," Dan said slowly, running his fingers through Tom's hair as he continued to caress his cock with a little more firmness. He leaned in and gave his friend a long, slow kiss, taking his time, making Tom wait for his answer. After several moments he pulled back and grinned. "I was thinking more of what _I_ would like to do about it." He let go of Tom's cock at last and slipped his hand up over Tom's hip and around to his ass, squeezing it hard. Dan wanted badly to keep going, but he was still slightly nervous about how Tom would feel about that. There was only one way to find out, though, as he'd said before.

Swiftly, Dan got up off his knees and pushed Tom onto his back, getting on top of him before his friend could say a word. Leaning on his elbows so that their chests were just touching, Dan began to thrust against Tom again, only this time there was nothing between them, just the amazing feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other. Dan groaned and began to push against Tom a little faster.

Tom gripped Dan's arms, surprised at his boldness. "Do you want to fuck me?" he asked, panting.

Dan lifted himself up off Tom for a moment, gasping for air, sweat beginning to drip off his forehead. "Christ, _yes_ ," he hissed. "I do! But . . ." He stopped, still struggling to breathe, and suddenly afraid to look at Tom. _What if I've gone too far?_ Dan thought as he tried to calm himself down enough to think. _What if I've ruined everything?_ But he made himself look back at Tom then, searching his eyes. "Yes, I do," he whispered again.

Momentarily ignoring the pressure in his groin, Tom held Dan at bay. "Are you sure, mate? Because I won't be offended if you don't want to." What started out as a game was turning into something more, and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Dan over it.

"Will you be offended if I _do_?" Dan asked him, still searching Tom's face to try and gauge how he really felt about it. "You're one of my best friends, Tom, and I don't want to do anything that would spoil that. But I can't lie. I . . . want to fuck you, yes. I'm aching to." He took a deep breath and stroked Tom's hair off his forehead.

"Then do it. You know I want to." To show just how much, he looked down at his cock and then back at Dan.

Dan looked down, too, and then reached between them to wrap his hand around Tom's cock, squeezing it firmly. "I'd say you do, yes," he murmured. Then he smiled at Tom. "Well, if we're going to . . . carry on, we'll be needing something. Can you hold that thought, mate, while I go get a Durex? I'll be right back." Dan gave Tom's cock another squeeze. "I promise." He pushed himself off the sofa then, and hurried to the bedroom, not wanting to interrupt what was happening for too long.

Tom craned his neck so that he could watch Dan dart off. _Shit, he has a great ass,_ he thought as Dan bolted across the room. He lay back and stared up at the ceiling. He was scared, sure, but also very excited about what they were about to do. He realized that this was new to both of them, but he didn't care. What was wrong with a little experimentation?

Once in his bedroom, Dan headed straight for the bedside table, rummaging through the drawer until his hand closed over one of the small plastic packages he kept there. He was so excited, he nearly shut his finger in the drawer; he just wanted to get back out to the living room so badly. _A bit nervous, aren't you, you tosser?_ Dan giggled, and then took a deep breath, trying not to think about anything but the fact that Tom was waiting for him. As he was leaving the room, Dan had a sudden thought, and grabbed a bottle of hand lotion from the other bedside table, his breath catching a little as he thought of the use they were about to put it to.

When he got back to the living room, Dan came to stand by Tom, looking down on him for a moment. Then he put the package and lotion down on the coffee table and grinned. "Before we get to that," he said playfully, "don't you think I deserve a little of the same attention I just gave you, mate?" He stroked his own cock and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"So demanding," Tom purred with a sly grin. He reached out to caress Dan's stomach. "I like a bloke who knows what he wants." Then he sat up, facing Dan and gazing upward. He pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. When he pulled away, he smirked, then dipped down and took Dan's throbbing cock in his mouth.

Dan hissed as he felt the wet warmth of Tom's mouth close around him. Reaching out to grasp Tom's shoulders, he arched his back and moaned. "Damn, that feels really, really good," he whispered. One hand came up to stroke through Tom's hair as Dan closed his eyes and began to move his hips a bit.

Tom had never done this to another guy before, but he knew how it felt when his girlfriend did it to him, so he simply tried to mimic her actions. From the sounds Dan was making, he could tell that Dan seemed to like what he was doing. Feeling a little bold, he took Dan in even deeper.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Dan gasped as Tom sucked harder. His fingers clenched in Tom's hair as he tried to hold himself back. "Easy, mate," he groaned, "that feels just a little too amazing. I don't want to come . . . yet."

Slowly, Tom released Dan, then looked up at his friend as he fondled Dan's balls. "Do you want me to stop?"

Dan grinned down at him, running his fingers lightly through Tom's hair again. "Not really, but . . . I am anxious to get on to other things." Dan dropped to his knees in front of Tom, hands on his shoulders, and pulled him in so that they could kiss again, running his tongue hungrily over Tom's lips before crushing his mouth against them.

Tom parted his lips and met Dan's tongue with his own, and for a while they kissed this way, slightly rough.

When he finally pulled back, gasping for air, Dan looked into Tom's eyes for a moment before turning to pick up the condom. Holding it between two fingers, he smiled slyly. "Wouldn't want to help me with this, too, would you?" he said quietly.

"Well," Tom began, taking the condom and tearing the wrapper. "I know you're rubbish at tying your shoes." He held the johnny in one hand and grasped Dan's fully erect cock with the other. With complete concentration, he rolled the condom down the shaft and then looked up at Dan. "There, not bad, eh?"

"Well done, mate," Dan said, covering Tom's hand with his own and urging him to leave it where it was. "I'll even forgive you for the crack about my shoes, you did that so well." He slipped both his hands round Tom's waist then, and continued to smooth them over his pale, firm skin until he had a grip on Tom's ass and squeezed it, hard. " _Mmm_ ," he murmured. "That feels nice and firm." Dan stood up, bringing Tom up with him. "You first, this time," he said quietly. "Lie down, on your stomach."

Before he did as Dan ordered, Tom pulled Dan in for another kiss. "Whatever you say, mate," he said, then lowered himself onto the sofa.

Dan reached out to run his fingers along Tom's side as his friend settled himself on the couch. He found himself breathing hard, almost unbearably excited—and a touch nervous—about what they were going to do. Who would have thought, when this "night in" started, that this was where they'd end up? But Dan could not deny that he was glad it had happened.

Unable to wait any longer, Dan got onto the sofa himself, on his knees, straddling Tom's hips. He had to pull a few pillows off to give them more room, but finally they were both comfortable, with enough space to move about. Then he lowered himself over Tom's back, and began to nip and suck at the base of his neck, just where it met the shoulder. "Christ," he breathed in Tom's ear, "you taste good all over. I can't wait to find out what it feels like to fuck you."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tom replied, writhing under Dan. "Do it." His whole body tingled under Dan's weight. His friend was slight but surprisingly strong, and that excited Tom even more.

"Impatient, are we?" Dan bit Tom's earlobe and tugged on it before pushing himself back up again. Trailing his hands down Tom's back, he stopped once he got to his friend's ass, caressing it lightly and admiring it for a moment. Then, on an impulse, he brought one hand down hard in a loud _*smack*_ on Tom's round, firm bum. Dan gasped in surprise at how good that felt to HIM, doing it; his cock was throbbing almost unbearably.

Shocked at this unexpected turn, Tom gasped, his eyes growing wide with . . . delight. He was surprised at how this excited him and aroused him even more. He raised his hips a little higher and teased, "Hey! I've behaved myself, haven't I?"

Dan grinned. "Oh, I'd say you've been rather naughty, myself. Who wanted to watch that movie in the first place? We'll just see about you . . . behaving." He brought his hand down again, a little harder, on Tom's ass, feeling a shiver of delight in his own belly as he did. Breathing hard, Dan reached for the bottle of lotion and poured a large dollop of it into his hand, then proceeded to rub his hands together to coat them thoroughly. Sitting back on his heels, Dan reached under Tom's slightly raised hips and grasped his cock in one slick, warm hand. He began to squeeze and pull it firmly as he slipped a finger between the cheeks of Tom's bum.

"Fuck, Dan, that feels . . . amazing," Tom exclaimed, squirming under Dan. He still couldn't quite believe they were going to do what they were about to do, but he wasn't about to stop Dan now.

"I hope this will feel even better." Dan was panting lightly as his fingers slid deeper and found the tight little entrance they'd been looking for. He rubbed two fingers, lengthwise, back and forth over the spot, spreading lotion over it as liberally as he could before positioning his fingertip right against it. "Just relax, mate," Dan groaned quietly, "and let me in." He continued to stroke Tom's cock as he began to slowly, gently push his finger inside.

Tom's head snapped up. He wasn't sure what he imagined this would feel like, but now that Dan was doing it, it took him by surprise. It didn't hurt; on the contrary, it felt good. Really good. He was almost embarrassed by his reaction. So to show Dan just how much he enjoyed it, he began to move his hips, encouraging Dan to prod deeper and thrusting against his hand. "Oh, Dan," he growled, "that feels fucking fantastic."

"Good," Dan grunted as he began to pump his finger in and out of the slightly clenched opening, pushing back against Tom's eagerness. "It feels fantastic doing it, too," he said, panting even harder now. As they both started to move faster, in rhythm with each other, Dan groaned, wanting to be inside Tom soon. He let go Tom's cock and brought his other hand round to rest on his friend's bottom, rubbing and pinching it as he withdrew just long enough so that he could slide two fingers inside now, and he began to pump more vigorously. "Are you okay?" he gasped, giving Tom's bum another light smack. "Are you ready, I mean?"

"Oh, I've been ready, mate," Tom replied panting and clutching the pillow under his head. "Go on, then, fuck me."

"Oh, Christ," Dan groaned. He withdrew his fingers quickly and grabbed the lotion bottle again, almost dropping it in his excitement. He squeezed out another large blob and then tossed the bottle aside. His fingers slid back in and spread the lotion thickly over the opening he had just abandoned. He teased Tom with his finger again, but just for a moment. Dan was sure he was going to explode soon, and he wanted to be inside Tom when he did.

"Lift up, mate," he instructed Tom quietly, helping his friend to position his hips just right as Dan maneuvered himself into place behind. He took hold of his own cock and began to press it against the tight entrance, pushing his way inside as gently and slowly as he could bear. "Jesus, Tom," he breathed, "you feel so fucking good. So tight . . . _ah!_ "

Tom grunted back, gripping the pillow tightly. In truth, it hurt just a bit when Dan entered him, but as he began to relax and take him in, his cock twitched insistently. He swore again and again, pushing back against Dan in order to take him in deeper.

Dan bit down hard on his lower lip as he started to thrust harder and deeper, trying to control his impulse to go too fast. It felt so good, to be inside Tom, he didn't want it to be over, he wanted to keep on fucking him for as long as he could. And he didn't want to hurt Tom, either, by being too reckless. Dan gripped Tom's hips as his friend pushed back against each of his thrusts, trying to slow them down and guide each movement so they would both enjoy every exquisite moment to the fullest.

"Bloody hell," he groaned, his eyes closed, his chest heaving, "it feels incredible, to be inside you, mate." Dan leaned over his friend a bit so he could reach around and wrap his hand around Tom's hard, hot cock, stroking and squeezing him firmly. "Does it feel this good, too, being fucked?" he breathed heavily, panting and dripping sweat on Tom's back.

"Hell, yeah," Tom grunted. "Come on, Dan, harder." Sweat was pouring down his forehead, and he turned his head, even though he couldn't see Dan from this position. He covered Dan's hand with his own and used it to stroke his cock faster and firmer.

"Oh . . . _FUCK_ ," Dan moaned and began to plunge into Tom almost frantically. The feel of Tom's sweet, tight ass squeezing around his cock, Tom's own cock jerking and twitching in his hand, it was all enough to drive him mad with pleasure. He hadn't imagined making love to Tom would feel this amazing, and he still didn't want it to stop, but he could feel his balls tightening, knew his climax was coming, whether he wanted it to or not.

"Come on, come on," Tom said over and over, in time with Dan's thrusts. His cock felt like it was on fire. He knew it was only a matter of time before he came. The pressure of Dan inside him was almost too much to bear. "Yeah, Dan, that's it. That's it," he grunted, and at that moment he did come, fast and hard in Dan's hand, his body trembling against his friend.

" _Unh!_ " The short, guttural sound was all Dan could manage as Tom's cum spurted over his fingers and his hand slipped off his friend's cock. Dan managed to prop himself up on his hands then and pounded into Tom fiercely a few more times, grunting and panting, before his body started to spasm. He could feel himself coming as he thrust deep inside Tom one last time; Dan's whole body shook with the intensity of his release. Groaning and spent, his arms gave way and he sank down on top of Tom, pushing him into the sofa cushions.

Tom collapsed under Dan, moaning his satisfaction as Dan's orgasm filled him. It felt good, he noted, to have Dan's weight on top of him, like a warm, human blanket. "Shit," he mumbled. "I think I've soiled your couch."

Dan started to giggle, and found he couldn't stop. It felt wonderful to be lying here in a heap with Tom, all sweaty and warm and satisfied. "Mate, don't worry about it," he managed to say at last. He nipped at Tom's ear, and then sighed deeply. "That was bloody fantastic, Tom." He wrapped his arms around his friend, not wanting to move just yet.

Tom snuggled under Dan as though it were completely natural for them to be together. "You've no idea," he replied. "You're fucking great, you know that?"

Dan snickered. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said, with a bit of mock swagger in his voice. Then he kissed Tom's shoulder. "Actually, I _am_ glad you did," he said, his voice quiet. "I was afraid you'd regret it. I don't. It was amazing. YOU were fucking amazing."

A bit awkwardly, Tom managed to turn around under Dan so that he was facing him. He put his arms around the slightly smaller man and stroked his hair. "I don't regret it, either. There's nothing wrong with what we did."

"Not a thing," Dan said, brushing his fingers up and down Tom's side. "I loved it, mate." He captured Tom's mouth, sucking his friend's bottom lip in between his own in a slow, lingering kiss. When he finally pulled away, he looked deeply into Tom's eyes. "I might," he said slowly, "even want to do it again sometime."

Tom looked at Dan through narrowed eyes. "That depends, mate. What movie do you have in mind for next time?"


End file.
